Professor Ratigan
'Professor Padraic Ratigan '''is the world's greatest criminal mind and the main antagonist in Disney's ''The Great Mouse Detective. He was plotting to be the first as supreme ruler of all Mousedom. He was voiced by the late legendary actor Vincent Price. Personality As Basil's archenemy and the primary antagonist of the film, he possesses many of the characteristics of the classic, evil genius, diabolical villain. He is based on Professor James Moriarty from the Sherlock Holmes stories. He is incredibly extravagant in his clothing and his lair, which is filled with champagne, jewels, and luxurious furniture. He is very sophisticated, with his black suit, cravat, and cigarette holder, and is absolutely appalled when he is called a rat. Believing he is much better and more intelligent than common rats, he has anyone who calls him a rat suffer their fate. However, during the climatic scene in the Big Ben clock tower, he sheds his pristine clothes and begins snarling and scratching with sharpened claws and thrashing his tail, revealing the true animal within that he tried so hard to disguise. ''The Great Mouse Detective'' In the film, Ratigan plans to use a robot to replace the Queen of England and then have the robot programmed to name him supreme ruler of all Mousedom. He convinces Mr. Flaversham into building the robot for him by threatening his daughter. He ensures that his henchmen do what he wants by threatening to have them eaten by his cat Felicia if he is displeased. At the end of the film, Ratigan and Fidget take Olivia hostage and escape on a hot air blimp over London. During their getaway, however, they are pursued by Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham on a makeshift balloon. Ratigan steers his blimp while Fidget pedals the propeller, and tries to outrun them. Fidget almost succeds but the extra weight is too much for him. So he tells Ratigan that they have to 'lighten the load' (meaning to throw Olivia off). Deciding that Fidget is no longer useful, Ratigan throws Fidget off instead. As a result, Fidget (who can't fly) falls into the Thamas River below.Then Ratigan tries pedalling the blimp himself, Basil leaps onto Ratigan's blimp to fight him. However, with no helmsman, Ratigan is unable to steer his craft and it crashes into Big Ben. Inside the clock tower Ratigan tries to ambush Basil, but fails and Basil traps Ratigan by throwing his cape in the gears and escapes with Olivia. It is then that Ratigan, out of sheer bad temper, finally breaks free of the gears, tearing his clothes in the process, and transforming from a very formal, composed rat to a highly savage one. He pursues Basil with great speed and leaps into him, and they both fall onto the clock's hour hand. Finally, Ratigan extends his long and strong claws and begins slashing Basil, wounding him.He manages to knock Basil off the hand, but Basil grabs onto the wreakage of the blimp.Suddenly the clock bell tolls,causing Ratigan to plunge off off the hand, as he falls he tries to take Basil with him but fails and falls 278 feet into the darkness below. It is presumed the fall killed Ratigan. Gallery Ratigan.jpg|Flamboyant criminal mastermind, Professor Padraic Ratigan. Professor Ratigan's Prisoners.jpg|Professor Ratigan holds Olivia and her father Hiram Flaversham prisoners. King Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan almost succeeded in becoming the king of England's Mousedom before Basil and his friends stopped him. Trivia * In the episode "Like Blunt" of Darkwing Duck, Professor Ratigan, Felicia and Fidget the Bat Make a cameo-apperances with Island Salad Sea Resort, Which Came Stole S.H.U.S.H. Agency List. * Professor Ratigan along with Basil of Baker Street both make cameos in House of Mouse, both voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Singing Villains Category:Usurper Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Rodents Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Ferals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Parody Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Comedic Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fighter Category:Greedy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trap Master Category:Evil Genius Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Presumed Deceased